Be My Valentine
by Supernova95
Summary: It took a lot to get Tim's attention, especially when he was on his laptop. He had tried everything short of setting off the intruder alarm or using his heat vision to burn a hole in Tim's wall. All he wanted was for Tim to be his Valentine...


**From this prompt from Herolunchboxes on Tumblr:** _It took a lot to get Tim's attention, especially when he was on his laptop. Kon will do just about anything to get Tim's attention._

* * *

It had to be perfect… Kon would have no less. Which is why he bribed the rest of the Titans to leave the tower for the night. They didn't mind much, Cyborg and Beast Boy already had plans, Starfire was off planet somewhere, and Cassie and Bart had been easily persuaded when he said he'd pay for them to go to Buddy's Diner downtown. But he physically _paid_ for alone time with Tim, and Tim won't get off his laptop.

He had tried everything short of setting off the intruder alarm or using his heat vision to burn a hole in Tim's wall.

But one more try on Tim's communicator wouldn't hurt; would it?

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" He was whining; was he proud of this moment: no, did he have a choice: no because the stupid idiotic self-sacrificing workaholic wouldn't put down his computer for two seconds to let Kon ask him to be his valentine… which was nerve-racking enough because he and Tim weren't going out _yet_. Yet being the optimum word because even though he had been in love with Tim since… since he was **born** and Tim obviously had a thing for him, neither of them wanted to make the first move.

Well, _wanted_ was the wrong word. It was more like; _both of them are far too scared to mess up their epic friendship that neither of them will make the first move._ But that ends here, now, today.

Because he was asking Tim to be his valentine and that was that.

"Yes Kon" Tim actually answered this time, that was an improvement, it may have been an exasperated sigh, but it was still an improvement.

"Can I talk to you in the lounge for a minute?"

"Kon I'm quite busy finishing this report for Batman, can it wait?"

No- "Well I guess… how long are you gonna be?"

"Umm, well, I should finish this report, then I have some states to go over from my current project at Wayne Enterprises, and I should run our performance earlier through the simulator and see what we can work on in training tomorrow…" Kon did mention Tim was a stupid idiotic self-sacrificing workaholic… right?

"So you're going to be a while?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be a while, why?"

"No reason" Kon shut off the communicator; it was time for plan B.

Activate the intruder alert or cut through Tim's wall with his heat vision? Yeah, the intruder alert, Tim probably wouldn't appreciate Kon cutting through his wall.

All Kon now had to do was sit back and relax until-

"Kon, what's going on? Where's the intruder?… Where's everyone else?…" Tim relaxed out of his fighting stance, and cocked his head at Kon relaxing on the sofa… "What are you doing?"

Kon cleared his throat dramatically and smiling, stood up, hands grasping Tim's Valentine's Day chocolates behind his back. "I am trying to get your attention away from that damned laptop, heh, I guess I got it?" his confidence dwindled by the second.

Tim made a point about going and shutting off the intruder alarm "Did you have to set off that infuriating alarm though?"

"Well yes actually I did, because whatever I've tried has failed, and this was almost fool proof."

"Almost fool proof?"

"Well I thought you'd be less annoyed at this than me cutting a hole in your wall!"

"Cutting a hole in my-? OKAY! One, where is everybody? Two, why do you want to get my attention so badly?"

"Ummm, I paid everyone to make themselves scarce from the Tower tonight…" Kon could almost pretend that Tim wasn't giving him an incredulous look of condemnation. Almost. But really; he couldn't so instead his confidence decided to tunnel its way to Australia, or South Africa or somewhere like that (Geography wasn't his best subject); "_…so that I could get you alone for long enough to pluck up the courage to ask you to go out with me and maybe be my valentine_" He shoved the box of chocolates out and scrunched his eyes tightly closed, hearing his rejection would be bad enough, he didn't need to see it as well.

Tim was silent. This wasn't his usually broody silence, it was more of an 'I don't ever want to be seen with you again silence' or was that just his worst nightmares coming to life?

"Really?" What came out of Tim's mouth was a very high pitched squeak uncharacteristic of their fearless leader, and Kon felt safe to open his eyes again.

"Uh-hu"

"Cassie didn't just put you up to this as a dare?" that was the creepy Batman like fearless leader voice he knew and followed because it does something to your mind that makes it impossible to disobey

"Nope… please be my Valentine?" He hoped he sounded serious and sincere enough that Tim believed him.

Tim's usual interrogation scowl melted away as he smiled warmly at Kon accepting the chocolates graciously.

"I'll be your Valentine, if you go to dinner with me next Friday?"

"Really?" now it was Kon's turn to squeak

"Really"

"YES!" he picked Tim up and swung him round in the way couples did when they finally re-united after a time apart.

Though it was the mind blowing kiss after putting Tim down that left Kon going to bed with a smile that night.


End file.
